


Full of Surprises

by nightvalemeteorologist



Series: Punk!Luke [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Car Sex, M/M, Panties, Riding, among other piercings, and nipple piercings, just a quick piece of smut, luke with pink hair, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut. The tags say it all, really. I couldn't stop thinking about Luke with pink hair and nipple piercings wearing a pair of black lace panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

“What, you don't like them?” Luke fake pouts, flicking some pink hair out of eyes.

“That's not it and you know it, kid.” They are sitting in the backseat of Han's car, Luke straddling his hips. Luke smiles down at him, two new metal rings on both sides of his bottom lip. Han runs his hands up Luke's thighs. “Now I can't make out with you.”

Luke rolls his eyes and wiggles in Han's lap. “Oh, please. You won't have to wait very long. Besides,” Luke adds, voice lowering seductively, “I have plenty of other places you can kiss.”

Han chuckles, reaches back to palm Luke's ass through his jeans. “You are always piercing the parts I like to nibble on,” Han complains. 

Luke giggles. “You made it through when I got my nipples pierced and those took way longer to heal then this will.”

“Hmm,” Han murmurs, contemplating for a moment before sneaking a hand underneath Luke's clingy shirt. “That's right,” Han pinches one of his nipples, toying with the metal barbell and drawing a breathy moan from Luke. “I do love these.”

“I know,” Luke replies.

Han pulls his hand out from under Luke's shirt and nudges him off his lap. “Okay, time to get you naked,” he announces, hands going for the fly of Luke's skinny jeans. Luke laughs as he tugs his shirt off and lets it drop to the floor of the car. It is cramped and awkward as he helps Han tug off his jeans. He whistles appreciatively when he sees the black lace panties hiding beneath Luke's jeans. “Kid, you are full of surprises today.”

Luke just grins as he kicks his jeans to the floor. He leans back against the door, legs splayed as wide as he can manage in the cramped space. Han leans back, running his hands across Luke's thighs as he takes in the sight of him. “hmm, so pretty,” he murmurs, thumbs rubbing against the lace stretched across Luke's hip bones. Luke giggles, squirming in his grasp. Han shifts on the seat, kneeling between Luke's awkwardly spread legs. He trails one hand up Luke's chest, the other gripping him loosely through his panties. 

“There's no room back here,” Luke complains, voices breathy and cheeks pink.

“Hmm,” Han murmurs, leaning forward to lick and bite his way down Luke's neck. “There's enough.” Luke gasps as Han bites down gently on one of his nipples. Han yanks at the black panties, trying to pull them off despite the strange angle. Luke lifts his hips, trying to help Han. His hold against the door slips and he knees Han in the chest. Han chuckles, scooting back further and pulling the panties away. “Fucking gorgeous, kid,” Han praises, dragging his nails down Luke's inner thigh. Luke whines and wiggles, hips bucking. 

“Quit the teasing and fuck me already. I have to get home soon.”

Han chuckles, “Where's the lube?” He asks, pulling Luke's knees up and apart. 

“Oh, hang on,” Luke leans over, feeling around the floor of the car until his fingers wrap around the small bottle. “Found it!” He announces proudly, tossing the lube to Han before settling back into a semi-comfortable position. 

Han leans in, kissing along Luke's collar bone and slipping a hand between his thighs. Luke groans loudly as Han eases one finger into him. Han nuzzles against his cheek, nipping at his earlobe. “Usually, I would be making out with you right now.”

Luke giggles, glittery blue nails scrapping down Han's shoulders. “Come on,” he moans, “I want more.”

“Always,” Han murmurs against his neck. He adds another finger, sucking a mark onto Luke's neck that will definitely be visible when he puts his clothes back on. Luke just whines, body working against Han's desperately. “Easy there, kid,” Han instructs, pressing Luke's hips back against the seat. “I'll fuck you soon, don't worry.”

“Not soon enough,” Luke moans. 

Han presses against his prostrate, breaking off any further complaints. Luke is a writhing, moaning mess when Han finally pulls his fingers out. He unbuckles his pants, shimmying them down his hips before sitting back and pulling Luke to straddle his hips again. Luke snatches the lube from his hands and slicks up Han's dick. Luke lines up and sinks down onto Han, mouth slack and nails digging into his shoulders. 

“Fuck, kid,” Han breaths when Luke is fully seated. Luke grins down at him dazedly, idly running a hand through Han's hair before he starts to move. 

They rock together in the small space, Han's fingers digging bruises into Luke's hips as he guides him up and down. Han bites down on one of Luke's nipples. He flicks his tongue across the hard nub as he wraps a hand around Luke's leaking erection. Luke fails to hold back a scream at the pleasurable assault. He rocks faster in Han's lap, seeking his release. 

“Ahh, fuck, Han.” He moans mindlessly. “So good. So close.”

“Come on, baby. Almost there.” 

“Fuck. _Fuck._ Han!” Luke shouts as his orgasm hits, cum splattering against both their stomachs. Han follows quickly, muffling curses against Luke's lips. They stay wrapped together until their breathing evens out. 

Luke pulls off Han and flops down beside him. “Where are my panties?” He asks after a moment, straightening up and looking around the small space. 

“Tossed 'em onto the dashboard,” Han comments lazily as he stretches out beside Luke. 

Luke rolls his eyes. “Thanks,” he says before stretching over the seats to grab his panties. 

“Love the view, kid” Han drawls, hand sneaking up the back of Luke's thigh. Luke swats at him playfully. 

“Stop that. I have to get home.”

Han groans, hands wrapping around Luke's waist and pulling him back against his chest. He kisses the bit of skin right below his ear, wrapping his arms around Luke. “I don't want you to go home.”

“I know, but I _have_ to. We'll have plenty of time to fuck next weekend.” Luke nudges his shoulder, smiling sweetly. “Now, help get these skinny jeans back on.”


End file.
